


Cosmic Love

by sibley (ferns)



Series: Heartlines [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Disabled Character, Domesticity, Filipino Hank Heywood III, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Nonverbal Character, Nonverbal Communication, Polyamory, and gets cut off before we get too graphic, its just right there, the sexual content's not even implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferns/pseuds/sibley
Summary: Interlude-or, Cisco hasthatkind of night, and Dante has a crush.





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this was worth an M rating _but_ nothing is really graphic and most of it is up to your imagination.

Cisco realizes that Dante’s in love with his next door neighbor and _immediately_ calls Iris to tell her about it.

“Cisco?” There’s a muffled bang on her end of the line. “Barry, _no!_ He’s trying to _cook,_ Cisco. He’s not even using one of Dad’s recipes! He’s trying to be _creative.”_ There was a clattering sound. “Bartholomew Henry Allen I swear to god if you try to be any more _creative_ in _our kitchen-”_

“Iris, Dante’s in love,” Cisco laughs, cutting her off.

It takes a moment for Iris to realize he’s serious. He can practically hear her smile when she says “Really? With who?”

“My new next-door neighbor. His name’s… Henry? I think he said Henry.” Cisco grins and leans back on his couch. “He’s cute. Tall, a lot taller than me and definitely taller than Dante. He’s got orangey-red hair, but I’m pretty sure he’s dying it since he’s Filipino. Might just have some _really_ weird genetics, though. He seems really nice. He and Dante met a few weeks ago when he got locked out of his apartment and came by to ask me if I could help him break into his own place. He seems like a sweet guy.”

Dante was back to living with his parents at their house, but his strong attachment to Cisco hadn’t faltered and he spent as much time with his little brother as he possibly could, usually just sitting on the couch in Cisco’s (and Cindy’s) apartment. Cisco split time between living there with Cindy and living at the West-Allen house with his girlfriend and boyfriend and kids. It’s too crowded for him to live there full-time even if he regrets the decision not to sometimes.

He’d been on Cisco’s couch watching cartoons while drawing when Henry knocked on their door and asked if Cisco could give him a hand.

Cisco should’ve _known_ he was Dante’s type the minute he knocked on the door. (Muscular and square-jawed but also at least a four inches taller than Dante was. He’d always gone for tall people.)

“Aww,” Iris coos. “He sounds nice. Hey, you still on for date night tonight? Just you and me, Barry’s gonna take the kids to see some new movie.”

“Definitely still on,” Cisco promises. Hopefully date night would end in the kind of things that meant he was going to be staying over at their house tonight. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Iris says as she makes a kissing noise into the phone before hanging up.

Cisco smiles at the phone in his hand and then looks up to find Dante’s face about six inches away from his own.

He squawks and jumps, hands moving to clasp over his heart automatically. “Jesus, Dante. Don’t scare me like that.”

Dante’s eyes twinkle crimson and he grins fiendishly. He taps Cisco’s arm and Cisco obediently shifts position so Dante can reach behind him and pull out his pen. He then taps it against his paper so Cisco will look and writes down _exactly_ what he wants Henry to do to him. Only Dante’s calling him Hank instead-must be a nickname.

Hank’s come over to Cisco’s apartment a few times since then. Always sheepishly asking for help because he can’t get into his apartment. He must’ve interacted more with Dante than Cisco had thought. Hopefully Dante didn’t do anything _too_ inappropriate.

Cisco groans theatrically and covers his eyes. “God, get me the bleach. I need it for my brain. Burn that page or do _something_ with it before he gets locked out again and sees it. God.”

Dante laughs loudly and rips the page out before scrambling off to the corner to write something else down. His prosthetic hand is on the kitchen table. Cisco made it as soft and as friendly sensory-wise as he possibly could, but it wasn’t perfect and Dante didn’t like wearing it when he was in private and felt comfortable taking it off.

“I’m going out on a date with Iris in a few hours,” Cisco informs him. “So I’ll drop you off at home then. Sound good?”

Dante gives him a thumbs up and then shows Cisco that he’s just drawn a heart around Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Cindy’s names before wiggling the paper and his eyebrows at the same time.

Cisco blushes and shoves him away. “Well, if it goes well, then yes, minus Cindy since she’s with her Dad on Earth-19,” he huffs, “but I’m not gonna tell _you_ if it turns out to be that kinda night. That’d be gross.”

Dante nods solemnly in agreement to hide the way he flinched when Cisco had mentioned Earth-19 and writes _I definitely don’t want to hear about it_ before underlining the sentence twice like he’s worried Cisco didn’t get the message.

* * *

Yeah, this was _definitely_ turning out to be that kind of night.

Cisco laughed breathlessly as Iris kissed down his jaw and onto his neck. “Slow down a little.”

“Ironic advice,” Barry purred in his ear. “Think about who you’re talking to.”

“My loving girlfriend and boyfriend who just so happened to be married to each other and need to remember that we’re still in the living room and they have children now so this can’t happen out in the open anymore?” Cisco batted his eyes.

Iris shoved his arm playfully before looking at Barry with shining eyes. “He’s right, though. Bedroom, Bar. Now.”

Barry wrapped his arms around their waists and whisked them to the bedroom, letting Iris push him down on the bed with an easy smile on his face as soon as they were inside with the door firmly closed and then barred with a chair. Just because the twins were in bed and hopefully fast asleep by now didn't mean that they couldn't be suddenly interrupted. Cisco just watched for a few minutes, hands paused at his midsection where he had stopped unbuttoning his shirt.

Iris lifted her head to look at him with narrowed eyes, Barry’s hands tangled in her dark hair. “Aren’t you coming?”

“God, yes, I am, let me just-” Cisco stumbled to the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees, catching Iris’s mouth in his and closing his eyes as he kissed her. “I just had to do that,” he breathed. Barry made a small pleading noise. “No, Barry, I’m not trying to torture you, I just-oh, man. I love you both so _much.”_

“We love you too,” Iris promised, abandoning Barry for a second to kiss Cisco in earnest. “Which is why you should get on the bed. C’mon. This is gonna be fun.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Cisco joked weakly, moving to join Barry. (But not before kissing the inside of Barry’s thigh and winking up at him just to see Barry turn cherry red. What? Cisco was cheesy!)

It was that kind of night.

* * *

The next time Cisco saw Dante, he was the proud owner of the phone number of one Henry Heywood III. How he’d gotten ahold of it, Cisco had no idea, but he was proud of his big brother. Now he just had to make sure Dante didn’t fuck this up somehow.

Watching Dante text Hank while sitting in the corner and humming to himself, though… That felt damn good.

That felt normal.


End file.
